


Who's The Prettiest?

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, M/M, except a whole lot of fluff, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Pete waking up.<br/>Then making what turned out to be the best decision of his life.</p><p>It was the comment he made the next day everyone got hung up on.<br/>Because really, who on earth is the prettiest in their group? So begins a small, and fairly unsuccessful, quest to find answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Prettiest?

Pete woke up to the sound of urgent whispers, but it was the crack of dawn and he refused to open his eyes. There was a warm body in his arms and he was pretty sure he knew exactly who it was, if he opened his eyes it would be real and then it would be over.

But after an hour of pretending to sleep his arms was going numb and he really needed to pee. He looked down at the sleeping man in His arms and smiled at the sight, Patrick had his hands bunched into Pete's shirt to keep him close, his head resting on Pete's chest and he looked like an angel.

"Patty, Pat, wake up." Pete gently shook him awake, his smile widening as Patrick yawned and stretched out, looking up at him with a sleepy smile as he blinked slowly.

"Morning."

"Hey," Pete smiled, slowly leaning in to kiss Patrick, they met for a slow and tender kiss and inside Pete was jumping for joy because he thought it was just the alcohol last night. But it wasn't. Patrick liked him. He actually liked him.

"I could get used to this," Trick admitted with a sheepish smile.

"So could I. But I really need to pee, like, right now." Pete laughed as he untangled himself, sprinting to the toilet.

"Did you mean it?" Trick asked when he came back.

"Mean what?"

"That you could get used to it. To an us. Because damn it Pete, I really really like you and I don't want to be a notch in your bedpost. I really don't."

"I really really like you too," Pete confessed, taking Patrick's hand in his. "You mean more to me than that 'Trick and you always will."

"So, we'll give this thing a go?" And Patrick looked so hopefully happy that Pete's doubts about this whole thing were forgotten.

"Yeah. Yeah I think we will." They didn't kiss, instead Pete pulled Patrick up and with their hands still entwined walked him home, kissing him softly before leaving a blushing, but beaming, Patrick at the door.

 

 

 

 

 

“Was that Pete I heard at the door?”

“Yeah Mum.”

“You looked cozy.” Patrick was an even darker shade of red as he glowered at her.

“Yeah. We were. Just. We’re dating.” After a moment's deliberation, 'Trick decided he'd rather his mother heard it from him than through the town gossip.

“PATTY!” His Mum squealed, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, “You two are adorable. Oh god, this is perfect. Invite him round for dinner.”

Patrick laughed in relief, “sure Ma, some time. You have met him you know.”

“He wasn’t your boyfriend then, how was I supposed to intimidate and interrogate without reason.” Patricia smiled sweetly at him before shooing him away.

“Love you Ma,” Patrick called with a smile as he left.

“You too Patty.”

 

 

 

 

 

Not much changed, not in the grand scheme of things. Pete continued to flirt shamelessly with anything that moved, but he saved a special smile and beaming eyes for Patrick and Patrick only. They showed up at school the next day together, that hadn’t changed, but Pete was holding ‘Trick’s hand tightly proudly parading his new boyfriend.

“Told you,” Dallon whispered to Brendon with a smile.

“They haven’t fucked yet. Just you wait,” there was a sadness in Brendon’s eyes, because the two looked perfect together in a crazy kind of way.

“Stop being so pessimistic. I could say the same about us,” Dallon huffed, shuffling away from Brendon a little.

“Dall, come on, I think they’re adorable. I just don’t want them getting hurt, I really want you to be right.” Brendon pretended he didn’t see the outrageous eye-roll from Dallon, moving his attention to the new couple of the group. “Looking good guys.”

Pete’s smile grew impossibly larger, “I know, isn’t he gorgeous. Best looking guy here.” Patrick turned a deep red at this, hiding his face in Pete’s shirt. That one comment sparked a group wide argument, with each boyfriend (and there was a lot of them) saying that _their_ partner was the best.

“Mikeyway, you get final vote.” Brendon decided, pulling him back into the argument he’d just removed himself from.

Mikey looked at them all for a moment, “none of you, you’re all fucking ugly.”

“Just look at Dallon, he’s fucking perfect. Now make a decision.”

“No. You’re all still fucking ugly.” Mikey sighed. “Ask Gee, he’ll get all artsy on you.” Before he could point out that was joke the group ran off in the direction of Gerard’s classroom. “For fuck sake.” Mikey followed just because there needed to be someone with a little brains in the room.

Gerard had his back to the door and was furirously painting a canvas, if they could see his face they’d have seen something bordering on a pout as he concentrated on getting the thought out of his head and onto the page.

“Gerard.”

“Fuck me!” Gee almost knocked his paints over in surprise, clutching at his chest. “Be still my beating heart.”

“Beautiful, really and I’ll pass on the offer, but who in this group is the best looking.” Brendon jumped straight to the point, staring intently.

“Urm. None of you?”

“No. It’s Dallon, right? He’s clearly the most attractive here.”

Pete scoffed, “have you seen Patrick, he’s just adorableness in a package. Like a puppy and a kitten combined. Cuteness overload.”

“I think Brendon’s pretty.” Dallon shrugged, smiling a little with red cheeks.

“Just tell them they’re all pretty Gee and we can leave,” Mikey spoke from the back.

“Take into account tattoos! Josh’s are sick!” Tyler shouted out, nudging Josh.

Gee nodded, seriously taking them all in. “I think, using my eyes of an artist that… Frank is the best looking.” He nodded once more and turned back to his paint, laughing silently at the groans and complaints from behind.

“No fair. He was biased.” Tyler pouted.

“Let’s ask Frank!” Ryan cheered, seemingly appearing from nowhere with Spencer by his side.

"Great idea," Josh smiled as they headed out, Ray appeared at some point beside Mikey and it was real testament to the group that he didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Frank, get your ass over here," Pete bellowed to get Frank's attention.

"What is it?"

"Who is the most attractive here?"

"Like, that I would bang or traditionally attractive?" This question sparked murmured discussion between the group before Brendon stepped forward as nominated spokesperson.

"Both."

"Um. Okay. Gee. And Gee." He stammered eventually.

"Nope. Not allowed."

"I refuse to get involved." Frank decided, "you're all fairly attractive."

There was a beat of silence before Pete laughed, "He’s right, we're all fucking smoking hot." The laughter was contagious and soon the whole room was in a fit of giggles that had at least half of them doubled over and Pete was on the floor.

That's how Gerard found them.

"What have you done?" Gerard asked with a raised eyebrow, talking to the whole room because in reality this could be the doing of any one of them.

"Frank told them they were all pretty. Pete got the giggles. They followed." Mikey summarised with a face devoid of emotion. "So really, Frank fucked up."

"My Frankie did no such thing," Gee defended, watching the others with mild concern.

"Whatever. They're your problem now," Mikey sighed, grabbing Ray on his way out.

Gee watched for a minute before pulling Frank aside and giving him a slap.

"Sorry Gee," he gasped, pulling him for a kiss and then smiling. "You were my first choice."

"You were my only choice," Gee countered with a proud smirk.

"Shut up," Frank silenced him with a passionate kiss, holding him close by the shirt. “You always do the romantic thing.” The shrill ringing of the bell brought them all out of their loved up (and laughed up) haze and with short goodbyes they all went their separate ways.

Dallon was beside Brendon, his face aching from the force of his smile. “We should go on a date tonight.” Brendon announced out of nowhere.

“My Mum would kill me if she found out we were even in the same room, never mind on a date,” Dallon sighed because in reality all he wanted was to be himself. Or, to find out who that person really is.

Brendon just gave a small, slightly worrying, smile, “I’ll figure it out – don’t worry. Be ready for 6, I’ll be in your back garden.”

“Oh Romeo,” Dallon joked, falling into Brendon’s arms.

“Shush Juliet, I’ll see you tonight,” a short and sweet kiss was shared between the two. But the comparison of Romeo and Juliet haunted Dallon, he couldn’t help but feel their love was just as doomed and bound to be just as tragic.

Unfortunately, Dallon is rarely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cuteness, I have some real mean plans for the next instalment... might be a longer one (alsos] might be more of a wait) if I decide to go through with it.  
> Hit me up on kik; saidanddun  
> also I have a new tumblr; whatisdoneisdun  
> Literally bored out of my mind all the time so feel free to harass me (and also really open to any plot ideas)


End file.
